


A Kiss for You

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lots and lots of kisses, Told you we would get there sooner or later, be prepared, challenge, cuteness, oh the angst, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: One pair and fifty kisses. Most of these will probably be between Chloe and Lucifer but other characters and relationships could have a cameo.





	1. A kiss good morning

**Author's Note:**

> As I don't already have enough to do, I decided to do another thing. Constructive criticism and all kinds of comments are welcome. A little reminder that English isn't my native language so tips regarding my style or vocabulary are appreciated.

The sun was rising over the city, coloring every street and building in gold. It seemed like the second version of the silver city, a heavenly golden city on earth. While the city, in general, wasn't a heavenly place for Lucifer, one particular building was. At exactly seven thirty he was standing on Chloe's front porch, two cups of coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. She opened the door almost two minutes after his loud and definitely obnoxious knocking, still in her pajamas as it was a Sunday and her day off work. "Lucifer, what are you doing here? It is way too early for you to be annoying me," her voice sounded weary and her words slurred a bit, which he found, deniable, cute. While she was speaking his smile faltered the tiniest bit, maybe she didn't want to have him here after all, but he quickly caught himself. As he was talking he stepped past her inside, brushing her arm with his, and put the two cups onto the kitchen counter. "I forgive you for not remembering as it really is quite early. You told me to come, I even brought some coffee," Chloe closed the door and slowly came up to him with a sigh, taking the hot bean juice with a murmured thanks. Golden light was falling through the window, giving her glowing hair and warming her face. She sat down on the chair closest to Lucifer, who held his own cup and fought the urge to close her eyes again. Now that he had mentioned it, she could remember the request she had made the day before. Trixie had been annoying her all week, asking about another game night with Lucifer, she only stopped when she had promised her a whole day with her favorite devil, starting early in the morning. To her surprise, the person in question had said yes in a heartbeat. The reason for that was something to figure out later, maybe throughout the day. So here she was, almost leaning her head on his shoulder, coffee in her hand and sleep in her eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, they could all spend some time as a - well, as a family; at least that's the way she saw it. While she and Lucifer weren't a thing, Trixie adored him and probably saw him as a father figure and best friend in the same way she liked Maze. Chloe lifted her arm and took a sip of the hot beverage, promptly burning her tongue a little. Admittedly, this was probably the best coffee she had ever had though, which she simultaneously with her thought said out loud. Even though she couldn't see Lucifers face as she was leaning on his shoulder for real now, he made a good and warm pillow, she could literally feel him lighting up and smiling down at her. "It better is, as expensive as this was. But I agree, it is worth the money." Honestly, Chloe didn't even want to know how much it had cost, probably more than all her meals within a week.  
They sat together for some time, it could have been hours or just minutes. Her brain switched between dreaming and thinking about the person next to her, although it was very much the same thing. The golden glow became less and eventually vanished, leaving them in broad daylight. When both their cups were empty, a door cracked open behind them and Trixie came out, wearing her pajamas just as her mother did; Lucifer seemed overdressed in his fancy suit and shoes, but she doubted either of them minded. "Mommy? Lucifer?" Her daughter's voice went up as soon as she saw the person next to her, running up to them in her adorable child manner. "Are we gonna play all day? With Lucifer? Can I have his waffles for breakfast? And chocolate cake later?" While babbling about her wants and ideas for the day she climbed onto the chair next to Chloe, who couldn't bring herself to lift her head. It was way more comfortable to lean on him than she would ever admit to anyone. After a few minutes Trixie stated her hunger and so she decided to finally start the day and stand up. Before she could do more than groan and slightly shuffle her head forwards, a pair of soft lips quickly pressed a kiss onto her head; it happened so fast it could have been her imagination, but Lucifer´s slightly flustered cheeks and the way he avoided her gaze afterward told her differently. Chloe hoped to give the good morning kiss back one day.


	2. A Kiss Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the follow up to the first chapter/story. Maybe it will also be the case for the next chapters, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy some more fluffy Deckerstar and Trixie.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and started counting. The little devil had actually gotten him into playing hide-and-seek with her, while Chloe was out to get dinner. Up to now their game day, as Trixie called it, had been a full success and Lucifer had been having more fun than he would ever admit. After breakfast, she had talked him into giving her a makeover; wearing a kid-sized suit and having a face full of makeup, she had started pulling out one board game after another. Mother and daughter seemed so happy playing together, playing with him, it made Lucifers heart ache. The lazy Sunday went by fast, in what felt like a couple of hours the sun had wandered around the house and was just about to disappear completely. As it was getting late their stomachs had announced their emptiness and on Trixie's request, Chloe decided to go and quickly pick up some fast food. Now, Lucifer had protested against buying the "cheap fatty food" as he said it, but in the end, he couldn't stand a chance against his two favorite girls.   
"Thirty, I'm coming to get you, so better be prepared!" he called out, taking the hands of his eyes and looking around the room. The girl was nowhere to be seen so he started looking into corners and under tables, determined to find her before Chloe was back with the food. If Lucifer was honest with himself, he didn't mind playing this at all. Yes, he had groaned after Trixie had exclaimed her desire to play the game, but he had also seen the joyful smile on her face and the hope in her eyes. So there he was, crawling around on the floor and looking for her. When he got up he thought he had heard a faint giggle from Trixie´s room, so he quickly went over and opened the door to look inside. The light was off and as the sun was now no longer in the sky, so the room was laying in complete darkness. Lucifer didn't bother with the light switch an went directly to the closet, opening the door in one swift movement. A small figure fell against him, tangling her arms around his neck, ignoring the shocked expression on his face. "You found me!" she squealed, clinging to his upper body like a monkey, so Lucifer had no other choice but to put his own arms around her to stop the little attacker from strangling him. The child's warm body felt good against his and with a little bit less self-control he may have teared up due to her affection. "Well then, your mother should be back any second. We wanted to watch a movie during dinner, right?" Thank his father Chloe wasn´t there to witness him almost-crying over a hug. Lucifer carried her out of the room and put her down in front of the TV, so she could choose one out of her many Disney movies. As the door opened and Chloe came inside with two big, good smelling cardboard boxes, she had just decided on watching Beauty and the Beast, the original one and not the one with Emma Watson as Belle. Soon all three were sitting on the couch, Trixie squished between her mother and Lucifer, eating Pizza and watching the movie. Admittedly, neither the food nor the film were as bad as excepted, the later actually got him to think. To the devil, it was quite obvious who the beast and the beauty were in his own story. Regarding the situation he was in right now, maybe he could have his own happy ending?  
But as usual, he didn't allow his hope to get up; for the rest of the movie he had to restrain himself from sitting too close to the mother-daughter pair, from stroking Trixie´s hair and putting his arm around Chloe, who seemed the most relaxed she had ever been.   
As all good things, the day, or now night, came to an end. The beast turned into a prince and they lived happily ever after, the small rest of Pizza went cold and all too soon Trixie was asleep against her mother, who seemed to be sleeping or at least dozing off as well. Everything went quiet, the only audible sounds were their calm breathing and the crackling fire. Suddenly Lucifer couldn't resist his own wants anymore, with a small relieved sigh he got up, bent over and carefully pressed a kiss onto the girl´s hair, pulling the blanket over her small body. She smelled like sweets and strawberries, probably her shampoo. His heartache came back, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with them and fall asleep and deep down he knew he could do so, but his insecure self held him back; the little whispering voice in his head hadn't completely vanished yet. Lucifer was about to leave, but something was missing. Before he could stop himself again, he turned around and bent down again, this time his lips were only millimeters away from his Beauty´s scalp; he waited a few seconds and struggled with himself, before he finally pressed a kiss onto her blonde hair, breathing in her scent.   
"Good night, Chloe," he whispered and was gone before either of them could wake up.


	3. A Kiss Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kinda sorry about this. No spoilers, fits somehow everywhere and nowhere. There are probably some mistakes in here as I'm still very upset about the recent events regarding the show and had to get my emotions out. If you find any, feel free to tell me or just ignore them.

Chloe had been working longer than usual; between watching the CCTV footage and going through files and theories over and over again, she had forgotten the time. Now she was the only one left at the precinct, sitting in the light beam of a single desk lamp with hurting eyes and an empty stomach. She hadn't eaten in god knows how long and bathroom breaks were practically nonexistent. The case she and Lucifer were investigating was tough, a murderer who had killed several people by shooting them, including one cop. The newest victim had been a young woman, Anne, twenty-five and basically a "bad lookalike of Chloe" as Lucifer had said. Due to that, her partner had insisted on staying with her at all times, barely allowing her to get some privacy. In a way, she could understand that getting killed by a serial killer wasn't on her list of top priorities, but she had sent him home a few hours ago to watch over Trixie; finding a babysitter at this time was difficult and Maze and her daughter still hadn't come to terms with each other.   
A groan escaped her lip as she stretched her aching back and arms, the pen still in her hand. Damn, she was way too exhausted to get anything productive done by now. Her gaze fell onto the clock on her computer, which now showed 11:48 p.m., making her realize the late hour even more. She decided to finish the last video, which also didn't bring any new realizations, and then started packing up her stuff. At exactly midnight she got into the parking garage, aiming for her car and checking the messages on her phone; the bright light of the display made her almost blind for her dark surroundings.   
Lucifer  
Are you still at the precinct? It is getting late.  
\- 10:32 p.m.  
She quickly texted back and told him she was on her way, her thumb pressed send the second she reached her car. Without the artificial light of her phone, her eyes got used to the missing sunlight. Parking garages at night were always a touch scarier than during the day, especially when you are the only person in it. Well, the only person you know of. Chloe was about to get in and close the door behind her when she heard a rustling coming from behind.   
"Hello? Lucifer, is that you?" No answer. Goosebumps started to form all over her body and the night seemed suddenly way darker than before. Hell, she was a cop with a freakin´ gun, she of all people shouldn't be scared. Instead of perpetuating her fears she got into the car, throwing her bag onto the passenger seat and started the motor, leaving the garage and any potential bad guys behind. Within a few minutes, she was on the highway, keeping one eye on the road and the other one on her rearview mirror, she still couldn't shake off the paranoid feeling in her gut. To calm her nerves Chloe turned on the radio, humming to the music. Her gaze was now focused on the road so she wouldn't have been able to see any unusual activities behind her anyway. Around ten minutes away from her house she could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket, telling her another message had arrived, probably from Lucifer. If anyone else was texting her at this time, she'd be surprised. Even though she hated having her phone out while driving, she still checked in on it, feeling a bit better after reading his words.   
Lucifer  
Glad to read that. Your little monster is sleeping tight and well.  
\- 12:27  
A "thank you" was sent back quickly before she concentrated on getting home safely again. Not too long of a drive later and she could see her house, the only one in the street to still have any lights on. Luckily, the street lamps were still on, although the created shadows brought the earlier anxiety and paranoia. Chloe parked in her usual spot, took her bag from the seat next to her and hurried inside, she really wanted to end this day right there and then, longing for her soft bed and Lucifer´s arms around her. Said partner was watching her from the front porch, the light from behind was making his figure glow, which gave her guts a warm feeling. Maybe, if she hadn't been so caught up in looking at him, she would have heard the footsteps behind her. Maybe, if Lucifer hadn't been busy with admiring her tired face and softly stroking her hand, he would have seen the shadow standing not even twenty meters away. Maybe, if any one of them had been more careful, Chloe wouldn't have felt the bullet hit her head as Lucifer unknowingly kissed her goodbye.


End file.
